Semiconductor wafer processing systems generally contain a process chamber having a pedestal for supporting a semiconductor wafer within the chamber proximate a processing region. The chamber forms a vacuum enclosure defining, in part, the process region. A gas distribution assembly or showerhead provides one or more process gases to the process region. The gases are then heated and/or supplied energy to form a plasma which performs certain processes upon the wafer. These processes may include chemical vapor deposition (CVD) to deposit a film upon the wafer or an etch reaction to remove material from the wafer.
In processes that require multiple gases, generally the gases are combined within a mixing chamber that is then coupled to the showerhead via a conduit. For example, in titanium nitride deposition using titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) and ammonia (NH3) as process gases, the two process gases are supplied to a mixing chamber along with respective carrier gases of helium and hydrogen where they are combined to form a gaseous mixture. The gaseous mixture is then coupled through a conduit to a distribution plate, where the plate contains a plurality of holes such that the gaseous mixture is evenly distributed into the process region. As the gaseous mixture enters the process region and is infused with energy, a chemical reaction occurs between the titanium tetrachloride and the ammonia such that the titanium tetrachloride chemically reacts with the ammonia (i.e., the TiCl4 is reduced by the NH3) to produce titanium nitride. The titanium nitride is deposited on the wafer in a chemical vapor deposition reaction.
Other two gas chemical vapor deposition reactions include the thermal decomposition of tetradiethylaminotitanium (TDEAT) in combination with ammonia to produce titanium nitride, the thermal decomposition of tetradimethylaminotitanium (TDMAT) in combination with ammonia or a nitrogen-hydrogen mixture to produce titanium nitride, or a reduction of tungsten hexafluoride (WF6) using hydrogen (H2) to produce tungsten. In any of these cases and any others that require two or more gases to process a wafer, multiple gases need be uniformly supplied to the process region.
Although it is generally advantageous to mix the gases prior to release into the process region to ensure that the gases are uniformly distributed into the process region, the gases tend to begin reduction, or otherwise react, within the mixing chamber. Consequently, deposition or etching of the mixing chamber, conduits and other chamber components may result prior to the gaseous mixture reaching the process region. Additionally, reaction by products may accumulate in the chamber gas delivery components. In some cases, it is desirable to dispense the gases into the processing region such that the gases are not uniformly distributed in the gaseous mixture.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a showerhead that provides at least two gases to the process region without commingling the gases prior to reaching the process region, and that affords control over the molar ratio and the level of distribution of gases that interact in the process region.